Rouge
by lixy-chan
Summary: 'Y miró a atrás solo una vez, y fue la última vez que la vio. Y fue la primera vez que ella lloró. ' (Lemmon/SasuKarin.)


Había abierto la puerta con la mano temblorosa debido a su alcoholismo. Ella le esperaba, ansiosa e impaciente. Y estaba siendo genuina. Sin mascaras ni tapujes. Le esperaba, sentada en aquella silla, con las piernas abiertas y su sonrisa lasciva. Y el estaba siendo inquisitorio con aquella mirada, mas no paraba de observarla y deleitarse con aquel cuerpo curvilíneo y exquisito como solo ella podía verse y hacerse. Karin, que le devolvía la mirada, no parecía tener vergüenza. Estaba completamente desnuda, al descubierto, y no mostraba reprensión.

Sus senos se agitaron con un movimiento al levantarse. Caminó hacía Sasuke y lo tomó de la mano, lo guío hasta la silla y tomaron asiento, el en la silla, ella encima de el.

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro al sentir la feminidad de Karin encima de su sexo y deseó haberse quitado la ropa al llegar, antes de subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación.

Karin tomó, con ambas manos, el rostro de Sasuke y lo estrujo contra sus senos, el aspiró el exótico e inusual aroma que desprendía su amante y, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos. Ella gimió y se sacudió.

Acercaron sus rostros hasta sentir sus alientos golpearse. Ella rompió la distancia entre sus bocas y comenzaron a besarse, al principio lenta y cálidamente, después, profunda y dolorosamente al saber que, esa, sería la ultima vez, quizás, si el no se rectificaba.

Su pene se endureció y ella lo notó. Se separó de Sasuke lentamente y se puso en cuclillas. Desabotonó el pantalón de Sasuke y el comenzó a quitarse la camiseta blanca que ella amaba verle puesta. Bajó la cremallera, luego, el pantalón estaba en el piso con su demás ropa, después, sus manos pasaron por encima de su ropa interior, rosando su pene. El se estremeció.

Karin sonrió al ver el poder que tenia sobre Sasuke.

El bóxer de Sasuke fue a parar con el otro montón de ropa, dejando así expuesto, completamente, a Sasuke.

Expuesto no físicamente, solamente. Expuesto a Karin, en particular.

Expuesto al mostrarse tal cual, también.

Expuesto a amar.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a masajear la verga de el y Sasuke, con una mano, acariciaba la cabeza de ella, mientras con la otra se sostenía de la silla. Luego, Karin acercó la boca a su pene no sin antes alzar la vista a Sasuke. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, los de el en desesperación y pasión.

Ella deslizó los labios hasta su verga y palpó el perineo con los dedos. Comenzó a succionar tranquilamente, al principio. Luego daba lengüetazos y besos, y masajeaba, y volvía a succionar. Sasuke jadeó y Karin comenzaba a excitarse aun más.

Con ambas manos, Sasuke tomó la cabeza de ella y la atrajo con violencia mas profundo al acto. Ella no se quejó, y con gusto acepto hacerlo mas fuerte, mas rápido.

Sasuke jadeaba y ella respiraba entre cortadamente, mas no paraba. El la observaba y un par de espasmos lo obligaban a contraerse.

No fue hasta que el llegó a su punto y se vino en su boca. Karin, por el contrario, no se alejó, y se trago el semen antes de que las nauseas se hicieran precentes. Sasuke estaba al borde, y necesitaba mas, mucho mas.

Quería más de Karin.

Ella tradujo su mirada de inmediato y sin mediar palabra alguna se cernió sobre Sasuke, y el, sin importarle que hace un momento ella se la mamaba, comenzó, nuevamente, a besarla.

Karin alzó su trasero unos centímetros, dejando así que entrara el pene de el en su vagina. Poco a poco ella comenzó a bajar y al sentir entrar poco a poco a Sasuke ahogó un gemido. La mano de ella, que descansaba en el hombro de Sasuke, comenzó a aruñar su brazo y parte del hombro. El al sentirla en el no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y sentirse placentero.

La habitación que antes era blanca, ahora se había teñido de rojo y aquellos dos amantes que se abrazaban en la oscuridad del rojo se habían cobijado con un velo carmesí.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura aun más de lo normal y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, pidiendo más. Teniendo más.

La incomodidad y placer en exceso que les brindaba el estar en aquella silla, los hizo trasladarse a la cama detrás de ellos. La cama de ella.

El la tomó por las nalgas, la asió con brusquedad y la tumbó en la cama. Ella se dejó hacer, e hizo. Sasuke entró nuevamente en ella y comenzó a moverse dentro. Hubo fricción, y el supo llegar a su punto G. Pareciera que se conocían de hace años, que compartían una vida en la cama, y que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sus movimientos masculinos, sensuales, irradiando ya no necesidad sino ambición.

Estaba ambicioso de ella.

La boca de el bebió de sus pechos cuan niño recién nacido. Succionó, besó, hizo todo lo que una boca puede hacer con ellos. Dejó marcas, los tomó con delicadeza y vehemencia. Los agitó, los acarició, los frotó con sus dedos indice y pulgar, los masajeo uno con otro mientras ambos se estremecían cada vez más.

Luego, subieron de volumen e intensidad los jadeos, los gemidos, los gritos ahogados por besos, otros flotando a la deriva de ser escuchados. Ambos se habían sumergido en un mar de más que inconsciencia. Se habían sumergido en la conciencia del sentir. No eran inconscientes, ahora eran mas consientes que nunca. Eran consientes de la llama que crecía dentro de cada uno. Eran consientes de la necesidad y ambición, eran consientes del sentir de cada uno.

Eran consientes de sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Pero sobre todo, y más que nada… de su amor.

Pero ninguno habló, ninguno lo confesó en medio de velos, mares, y paredes teñidas. No, ninguno se atrevió.

Porque eran cobardes. Porque fueron temerosos, ¡Tenían vergüenza!

Y su vergüenza ante la sociedad, que nada le debían y nada les daba, era un gran motivo por el cual no se les permitía estar juntos. Porque ella era una Uzumaki y el un Uchiha, porque su padre había matado y violado a su madre, porque su madre había sido causante de una interminable guerra entre Uchiha y Uzumakis. Porque el estaba comprometido y ella amaba las drogas. Porque el era hielo… y ella fuego. Aun cuando su estardante dijera lo contrario; Uchihas fuego, Uzumakis; Viento. Pero eso era mentira, porque Sasuke Uchiha era hielo, un gran titán del hielo, y solo Karin podía elevar su temperatura, solo ella podía derretirlo, evaporarlo… convertirlo en calidez. Porque Karin era más fuego que cualquier Uchiha. Porque ella era la mejor y peor candidata para esposa de Sasuke.

Porque ella era fuerte, y Sasuke debía casarse con una mujer débil, que no supusiera peligro para los Uchihas.

Porque Karin, más que nada… quería justicia.

Y Sasuke era un vengador, y ella una figura trastornada de lo que podría ser una justiciera enmascarada.

Los ojos azabaches martillaban a los carmesí, sus miradas intensificadas, sus confesiones a medio decir. Los ojos de ambos brillaron con amor, pero ninguno se atrevió a descifrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke observó los ojos de Karin, estos parecieron llenar su todo. Se convirtieron es su orbe, y jamás se podría desprender de ellos.

Las manos de el dibujaron ojos, alas, heridas en la espalda de ella. Ella lo sabía, sabía que el la estaba lastimando. Sabia, también, que ella también le hacía daño.

El ojo sin parpado pareció observarlo, las alas agitarse, y la herida ser punzante y mortal. Pero no se cohibió, sin embargo le produjo asco el ser en el que lo habían convertido y el había dejado ser. La furia de no poder ser quien quería en la realidad la desbordó en su verdad.

Karin era su verdad y su sueño, anteriormente, imposible. Pero ahora la tenía, aunque a escondidas y restringidos, pero la tenía. Y ella lo tenía. Y cuan doloroso debió haber sido dejarse ir.

Se tomaron con vehemencia durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo, después, cuando la luna amenazaba con ponerse en su punto alto, Morfeo los acunó en sus brazos. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas pasando a normalizarse fue su canción de cuna.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó de su letargo, observó por unos instantes a Karin mientras yacía dormida y agotada por la noche anterior. Se deshizo de las sabanas rojas que antes fueran blancas y caminó por la habitación.

Dio con su ropa y cuando estaba completamente vestido se dispuso a huir de su fantástica mentira. Pero su mentira no era mas que una verdad, y lo que suponía ser su verdad no era mas que un contrato, no era mas que sonrisas y pecados por conveniencia. Su mentira era su verdad… y su verdad no sería su realidad. Así que caminó a la puerta, Karin despertó, y antes de que el cruzara el umbral; ella habló.

—Nunca me vuelvas a buscar. No de esta forma… ¡Ahora; largo! ¡Fuera de mi vida! — su voz fue áspera y soñolienta, sin embargo fue, también, clara y una clara despedida. Una que ninguno —aunque no lo dijeran— querría escuchar ni decir.

Trató de no sentirse abatido por aquellas palabras que tanto significado tenían. Trató de no regresar a su lado y se obligó a salir de su casa. De su vida. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, contuvo las ganas de apuñalarse, aunque eso, aquella mujer de cabellos rojos, ya lo había echo.

Y miró a atrás solo una vez, y fue la última vez que la vio. Y fue la primera vez que ella lloró.

**Nota de autor (a): **

Hace tiempo venía en mi mente una idea de un lemmon explicito y a la vez romanticón y metaforico. Si, ya se que podría no ser del agrado de muchos, y la verdad es que si mi yo de hace tres años leyera esto, tampoco sería de su agrado, sin embargo, aquí estoy, y a quien le guste muy bien, y a quien no... es bienvenido a dejarme alguna sugerencia/critica constructiva. Si vienen a ofenderme (esto va para los haters) de antemano les aviso que me valen madres todas sus ofensas y groserías.

Se que no es el mejor lemmon que pudieran leer, sin embargo, apenas comienzo a lo que realmente es erotismo (ni mencionar que me tuve que leer Lolita y a Marqués de Sade mas de una vez) y ni así me ha quedado como quería (soy muy exigente conmigo misma). Escribí este bebé en unas horas, así que disculpar algún errorsillo si es que se me pasó. En fin, si les ha gustado dar fav o follow, quien sabe, quizás me plazca hacer un epilogo. O déjenme algún review, ya sea corto, mostrando su inconformidad, etc., pero como ya dije antes, sin insultos, por favor.

¡Besos y abrazos! Nos veremos luego.

Lixy-Chan.


End file.
